Sentiment analysis is one of the important operations in automated processing of natural language texts and has a wide range of real world applications. Aspect-based sentiment analysis (ABSA) may be employed to automatically identify, in a natural language text, the aspects of given target entities and the sentiment expressed towards each aspect.